Ήμουν και θα είμαι πάντα
by ncisgirl4ever
Summary: Η φιλία των Κερκ και Σποκ, έτσι όπως διαδραματίζεται στο νεκροκρέβατο του πρώτου.


**Συγγραφικό σημείωμα : Λοιπόν, η συγκεκριμένη ιστορία αποτελεί μετάφραση της πρωτότυπης μου, γραμμένη στα Αγγλικά. (Πρωτότυπος τίτλος: Had Been And Always Shall Be) Η ιστορία ανέβηκε το 2014, γι'αυτό και η αναφορά στον Τσέχωβ... Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει! Και μην ξεχνάτε, κριτικές! :D**

* * *

Πονάει. Πονάει όσο δεν έχει ξαναπονέσει ποτέ. Οδύνη, φόβος... θάνατος. Ο Τζέιμς Τιβέριος Κερκ είναι, πια, στο νεκροκρέβατό του – για τελευταία φορά, παρακαλώ. Αποτελεί ένα από τα 4 εναπομείναντα αρχικά μέλη του πληρώματος του USS Εντερπράιζ. Σύντομα, θα έμεναν μόνο 3...

Ο Μπόουνς άφησε την τελευταία του πνοή πριν από 6 χρόνια από την ίδια αιτία που παίρνει την ζωή του Κερκ – γεράματα. Ο Σούλου ήταν, δυστυχώς, η πρώτη τους απώλεια. Είχε ανακαλύψει ότι είχε καρκίνο. ' Έφυγε' 4 χρόνια, αφότου διαγνώστηκε. Όσο για τον Σκότι, τον πέτυχαν αδέσποτα πυρά σε μία από τις αποστολές τους, όταν ήταν αιχμάλωτοι των Κλίνγκονς.

Τώρα, τα εν ζωή μέλη του πληρώματος είναι άλλη ιστορία. Η Ουχούρα είναι μέρος μιας επιστημονικής αποστολής στον Δέλτα Βέγκα, ένας-Θεός-ξέρει για τι πράγμα. Ο Τσέχωβ μόλις ανέλαβε καθήκοντα πιλότου στο USS Φάραγκουτ. Ακόμα έχει πολύ μέλλον.

Και ο Σποκ...

Η σκέψη του καλύτερού του φίλου του φέρνει ηρεμία και γαλήνη. Αυτός είναι ο λόγος που ο ετοιμοθάνατος εαυτός του δεν είναι μόνος. Δεν μπορεί να μην ξεφυσήξει από ευθυμία. Ποιος να το φανταζόταν ότι εκείνος – ένας άνθρωπος με το όνομα ενός ήρωα, που έλιωνε στα μπαράκια – κι ένας Βάλκαν – ένα τελείως διαφορετικό είδος, πιο λογικά όντα δεν υπήρχαν από δαύτους – θα γίνονταν οι καλύτεροι φίλοι; Σίγουρα όχι ο ίδιος, αλλά ούτε κι ο Σποκ. Τσακώνονταν όσο δεν πήγαινε – μια φορά, στραγγαλήθηκε από τον Βάλκαν, και ήξερε ότι ο Αντιπλοίαρχος είχε όλα τα δίκια του κόσμου. Αλλά η ζωή είχε πολλούς άσους στο μανίκι της, πολλές εκπλήξεις κι αυτό ήταν μία από αυτές.

Η ένωση ανάμεσα σε δύο είδη. Η φιλία που ήταν σίγουρο ότι θα όριζε και τους ίδιους, καθώς κι ολόκληρο τον γαλαξία. Μια αφοσίωση που ούτε ο θάνατος δεν μπορούσε να σπάσει. Όσες φορές και να προσπάθησε, δεν τα κατάφερε ποτέ.

 _Αλλά τώρα;_ Αυτή η αλύγιστη αφοσίωση ανάμεσά τους, θα έσπαγε τώρα που θα έφευγε χωρίς επιστροφή;

Ο Τζιμ κοιτάει στα μάτια του Πρώτου του Αξιωματικού και λαμβάνει την απάντηση που ψάχνει.

 _Όχι_

"Τζέιμς; Πώς αισθάνεσαι; ", ρωτάει ο Σποκ τον Πλοίαρχο του

"Γιατί; Ανησυχείς για 'μενα; ", αστειεύεται ο Τζιμ, μ'ένα πλατύ, παιδιάστικο μειδίαμα.

Ω, αυτό το χαμόγελο. Ο Σποκ γνωρίζει ότι θα του λείψει. Τα χαμόγελα, τα αστεία... τα πάντα.

"Πώς στο καλό κατέληξα με την πάρτη σου, ε; Θυμάμαι, κοντέψαμε να πνίξουμε ο ένας τον άλλον. Κυριολεκτικά, μπορώ να πω. ", ρωτάει ο Τζιμ, το ίδιο αυτό χαμόγελο ακόμα στα χείλη του, προσπαθώντας να βολευτεί όσο μπορούσε.

"Μπορεί κανένας μας να μην μάθει ποτέ. ", απαντάει ο Σποκ, με βουρκωμένα μάτια. Ελπίζει ότι θα περάσει απαρατήρητο.

Αλλα ο Τζιμ το καταλαβαίνει. "Και μετά μου λες ότι οι Βάλκανς δεν αισθάνονται. "

"Συγνώμη; "

"Σποκ... είσαι φίλος μου από τον πρώτο μου χρόνο στο Εντερπράιζ – αν και όχι από την αρχή. Μη νομίζεις ότι μπορείς να μου κρυφτείς. ", είπε ο Τζιμ, κοιτώντας τον με έμφαση

"Δεν ήθελα να... "

" 'Δεν ήθελες να' τι; Σποκ; "

"Δεν ήθελα να συνειδητοποιήσεις αυτά που αισθάνομαι. Δεν ήθελα να γνωρίζεις την απελπισία μου, τον φόβο μου, την απόγνωσή μου... ", τραυλίζει ο Σποκ

"Δεν... δεν χρειαζόταν να το κρύψεις. ", ακούγεται τραχιά η φωνή του Κερκ "Όχι... όχι από 'μενα, τουλάχιστον. Θα 'πρεπε να ξέρεις ότι ήταν... χάσιμο χρόνου. Εσύ κι η λογική σου. "

Κι οι δύο άντρες χαμογελάνε σ'αυτό. Είχανε συνηθίσει στα αστεία του Τζιμ για τη λογική που χρησιμοποιούσε ο Σποκ – όχι ότι τον πείραξαν ποτέ.

Ο Κερκ παίρνει μια ανάσα, μετά βίας. "Το νιώθω. Σύντομα, δεν θα είμαι πια μέρος ετούτου του κόσμου. ", λέει. Έπειτα κοιτάει στα μάτια του φίλου του και προσπαθεί να πιάσει το χέρι του. Ο Σποκ φαίνεται να το συνειδητοποιεί και του το δίνει. Ο Τζιμ, τότε, κρατάει το χέρι του Σποκ στα δικά του.

"Σ'ευχαριστώ. Για όσα έχεις κάνει για 'μενα. Καταλαβαίνω ότι το να δείχνεις τα συναισθήματά σου είναι κάτι δύσκολο, από μεριάς σου. Οπότε, σ'ευχαριστώ. Σ'ευχαριστώ για την εμπιστοσύνη σου σ'εμένα. Σ'ευχαριστώ που δεν με άφησες να πάρω βιαστικές αποφάσεις. Αλλά πάνω απ'όλα... ευχαριστώ που ήσουν φίλος μου. Ο καλύτερός μου φίλος. ", τελειώνει ο Τζιμ, με δάκρυα να κυλάνε στα μάγουλά του, σφίγγοντας το χέρι του Σποκ μ'ευγνωμοσύνη.

Ο Σποκ πράττει την ίδια χειρονομία. "Θα ζήσω πολύ, το γνωρίζω – είναι η βαλκάνια φύση. Θα ζήσω να δω και να κάνω πολλά πράγματα. Αλλα δεν θα είμαι ποτέ πιο ευγνώμων για οτιδήποτε, παρά για την στιγμή που έγινες φίλος μου. Και για τα χρόνια που μοιραστήκαμε ταξιδεύοντας, εξερευνώντας και δεν ξέρω κι εγώ τι άλλο. " Ο Τζιμ γελάει μ'αυτό, ακόμα κοιτώντας τον Σποκ στα μάτια, τα χείλη του στραμμένα προς τα πάνω, περήφανα. "Είμαι περήφανος που μπορώ να σε αποκαλώ φίλο μου, όπως και για το γεγονός ότι είμαι ο καλύτερός σου. "

"Κι εγώ, Σποκ. Κι εγώ. ", λέει ο Τζιμ, κι οι δύο κλαίγοντας φανερά

Παίρνει μια βεβιασμένη ανάσα πάλι και ξαναστρέφεται στον Σποκ

"Αντίο, αδελφέ μου. ", λέει ο Τζιμ με ηράκλειo προσπάθεια

"Αντίο, αδελφέ μου. Έχε μακρά ζωή και ευημερία... όπου και να είσαι. ", απαντάει ο Σποκ, αποχαιρετώντας τον με το σύμβολο του λαού του.

Ο Τζιμ γνέφει, ακόμα δακρύζοντας και χαμογελώντας. Και, τελικά, ο πρώην Πλοίαρχος του USS Εντερπράιζ, Τζέιμς Τιβέριος Κερκ αναπαύεται εν ειρήνη, με τον καλύτερό του φίλο στο πλευρό του, θρηνώντας τον και εκτιμώντας τις αναμνήσεις του με τον ίδιο και τον Πλοίαρχό του.

 _"Πρέπει να τους ενημερώσω... "_ , σκέφτεται. Σηκώνεται από τη θέση του δίπλα στο κρεβάτι του, πρόσφατα, αποθανόντα Πλοιάρχου και πάει προς την πόρτα. Ο Σποκ δεν μπορεί να ελέγξει τον εαυτό του, και κοιτάει πίσω, παίρνει μία τελευταία ματιά του καλύτερου του φίλου πριν τον αφήσει να 'ξεκουραστεί' για πάντα. Γυρνάει και φεύγει από το δωμάτιο, κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω του.

 _Διάστημα: το τελευταίο σύνορο. Αυτά ήταν τα ταξίδια του αστροπλοίου Εντερπράιζ. Η πεντάχρονη αποστολή του: να εξερευνήσει παράξενους, νέους κόσμους. Να ψάξουν καινούργιες μορφές ζωής και νέους πολιτισμούς. Να πάνε τολμηρά εκεί όπου δεν έχει πάει κανένας άλλος..._


End file.
